


An Emotional Man

by inkfiction



Category: The Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Archiving previous works, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: Just a bit of Bloom’s reflection on Penelope.





	An Emotional Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012. Written for prompt: A — affect, aggravate, aglow, allure. Not quite sure what happened here. I mean I don’t really write het but Bloom and Penelope give me lots of feelings. Minor edits.

He is a very emotional man, yes. He sets great store by his feelings. Lets them govern him, his work, his decisions. It is a big part of why he can be such good bait in most of their cons, see, because he can get into the characters so well, feel like them, act like them. Usually it is a good thing. He is a little disgusted with himself now and then, and sometimes he gets a little too involved but —  _usually_  — he does know when to stop, knows the point where Stephen pulls him back. Always, always he comes back from it, be the Bloom he always has been — brother to Stephen, an unwilling con-artist and a very emotional man. But this — this is different.

He feels aggravated with himself and with Stephen because no con has ever affected him like this. He sits on a chair on the deck, long limbs folded into a semi-comfortable position, and looks at her as she hangs dangerously low from the ship’s railing and laughs at the swooping gulls. Mid-morning sun shines on her white cotton sundress and she’s all aglow. The dress is a very simple affair, all buttoned up and with tiny frilly edges — but he doesn’t think anything has ever held this much allurefor him in a very long time, maybe ever.

She turns her head to look at him and beckons. He sighs and gets up to join her in gull-watching and other sports that require hanging from a ship’s railing.  _It does not pay to be an emotional man these days,_  he reflects as he reaches the railing and a gust of wind chooses that precise moment to blow her hair right into his face. His breath freezes in his chest and contrives to stay there as he catches a whiff of her shampoo and tries to block it out with no luck at all. He inhales deeply, taking it all in, and points a suddenly shaky finger at a pair of rather feisty gulls. She bends over the railing again to take a closer look and the wind snatches her scent away. He sighs. No, it does not pay to be an emotional man.


End file.
